powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
One-Man Army
The ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. Variation of Supernatural Combat. Also Called *Army/Legion/Team of One *Implacability Capabilities The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with a near-supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest in various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarters. Applications *Cause terror in your enemies. *High level users may be able to simulate Accelerated Perception. *Predict an opponent's next move, through a combination of experience and instinct. *Quickly adapt to dangerous situations. *Become proficient in various forms of combat, or specialize in one. *Utilize and become proficient in any form of weaponry. *Some users may be able to suppress pain until their mission is completed. *Become a force of nature. *If users are Immortal (may be part of this power anyway) then they themselves are an army killing machine with no end. Variations *'Last Stand Empowerment:' The ability to spontaneously manifest the above power in suicidal situations. Almost always results in the user's death, though not before amassing a significant body count. Users who do survive its use may develop the permanent version. *'Inverse Ninja Law:' The ability to become more powerful as the odds are stacked against you. However, the opposite is also true. This may be exploited by genre-savvy opponents. Not necessarily unique to ninjas, see here for more details. Associations *Adrenal Activation *Army Annihilation *Battlefield Adaption *Berserker Physiology *Combat Empowerment *Combat Perception *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Unarmed Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition **Enhanced Accuracy **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Strength *Indomitable Will *Killing Instinct *Ninjutsu *Replication *Tranquil State Limitations *Users are not necessarily superhuman and may have difficulty dealing with such beings. *Harsh training may be needed to maintain abilities/skills. *Users may develop a psychological need to find worthy opponents. *Highly prone to overconfidence. *One cannot defeat the best of their enemies if they lack fear, surprise, and intimidation. Known Users See Also: One-Man Army. Comic/Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery Cartoons/Comics A-historia-de-asterix-e-obelix-asterix-obelix4.jpg|Asterix and Obelix (The Adventures of Asterix) are capable of beating entire armies. Bumi_bends_earth_pillars.png|King Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender) took back Omashu and kicked out the Fire Nation (for good) by himself in a mere eight minutes during the eclipse. Heatblast (Ben 10).jpg|Heatblast (Ben 10) is capable of single handedly defeating an army of Vilgax's basic drones Way Big Full Body Pic.png|Way Big (Ben 10) is one of Ben's most powerful transformations as shown when he defeated Vilgax along with his army in his first appearance. Chris Griffin & Meg Griffin Vs School.gif|Meg and Chris Griffin (Family Guy) were each able to kill a large amount of students who attempted to kill them, turning the cafeteria into a genocidal scene. Superman.jpg|While Kal-EL/Clark Kent/Superman (DC Comics) has been described as 'faster than a speeding bullet', 'more powerful than a locomotive' and being 'able to leap tall buildings in a single bound', these are not his greatest feats. When he is under the sun, his power increases exponentially, allowing him to defeat incredibly powerful opponents. Batman3.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) is well know for using his intelligence, gadget expertise, detective skills, athletic prowess, and strong force of will to over come an army of foes and even super-powered beings... Batman Vs.Gangsters.jpg|...gangsters... Batman Bar Brawl.jpg|...bar thugs... Buddy Blank.jpg|Buddy Blank (DC Comics) truly lives up to his codename of OMAC ('O'ne 'M'an 'A'rmy 'C'orps). One Man Army by Superboy Prime.jpg|Superboy Prime (DC Comics) One Army Man By Martian Manhunter.jpg|The Martian Manhunter vs. The Justice League (DC Comics: New 52 ) File:Hulks_Vol_1_615_Textless.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (Marvel) is one of the most powerful beings in his respective universe. His ever-growing rage is able to increase his power to the point where he is strong enough match the strength of beings such as Thor, Silver Surfer, and the Sentry. One Army Man By The God of War, Ares..jpg|Ares, the God of War (Marvel Comics) the original one-man army… Captain America Fight.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Comics) can easily hold his own against a legion of Hydra operatives… One Man Army by Captain America.jpg|…SS troops back in WWII… Images-15.jpeg|Multiple Man (Marvel Comics) is literally a one-man army. One Man Army by Daredevil.jpg|Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) is capable of fighting large groups of Ninja… Matt Murdock vs. the Yakuza.jpg|…and Yakuza gangs... One Man Army By Deadpool.jpeg|Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Comics) is a master assassin and mercenary capable of fighting multiple opponents while (of course) talking. One Man Army By Kane.jpg|After being modified into a cyborg by the Weapon X program, Garrison Kane (Marvel Comics) became a walking arsenal. Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|Sometimes pushing his healing factor to its limit, James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is capable of taking on multiple opponents… Cavemen vs. Wolverine.jpg|…Savage Land Cavemen… One Man Army By Wolverine.PNG|…Hydra Agents… Wolverine Vs. SHIELD.jpg|…and while under the influence of mind control, S.H.I.E.L.D. One-Man Army by Taskmaster.jpg|Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) Samurai Jack.png|With his expertise in weaponry, combat skills, and armed with his magic sword, Jack (Samurai Jack) is able to take on giant monsters, hundreds of robot destroyer drones, supernatural creatures, and even face off against Aku himself. Tai Lung Kung Fu Panda 1023.jpg|Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Live Television/Movies River Tam.png|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) after single-handedly butchering an entire army of Reavers. Klaus-fight.gif|Klaus (The Originals/Vampire Diaries) can take on an army of vampires single handedly. (Click to animate) Angel1.jpg|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was able to single-handedly defeat around twenty vampires and demons while undergoing a period of ruthlessness. The-jedi-council-star-wars-2884888-1024-768.jpg|The Jedi (Star Wars) are capable of handling a large army of invading droids. The Bride.JPG|The Bride (Kill Bill) battles the Crazy 88. Anime/Manga Afro (Afro Samurai).gif|An incredibly talented swordsman, Afro (Afro Samurai) is strong enough to cut through multiple thugs and warriors quickly and effortlessly. AGITO.jpg|Due to his proficiency with ATs, Agito (Air Gear) can single handedly defeat and kill many adversaries. File:Esdeath_on_her_horse.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) is hailed as the strongest warrior of the Empire, able to fight entire an army of one million soldiers and 10 Teigu users by herself. First Gotei captains.jpg|The First Shinigami Captains (Bleach) were noted to be the strongest generation of Shinigami warriors in the history of the Gotei 13… Zanka no Tachi.png|…including Genryusai Yamamoto who was hailed as the strongest Shinigami for over 10 millennia… Unohana's true personality.png|…and Yachiru Unohana, the bloodthirsty master swordswoman who mastered eight thousand schools of swordmanship. Vizards_Mask_Hollow_Power.gif|The Vizards (Bleach) are highly skilled and experienced fighters being former Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants, and with their hollow powers they can annihilate armies of Gillians. Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami ever known, able to singlehandedly defeating multiple Shinigami Captains and Vizards without using his full strength. Zodd the Immortal - One Man Killing Machine.png|After 300 hundred years of endless combat, its just another day for Zodd the Immortal (Berserk). V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts (Berserk) became infamous for slaying over 100 Tudor mercenaries during the 100 Year War earning the title, Hundred Man Slayer… Supernatural Hunter Physiology by Guts, the Black Swordsman.jpg|…and has killed over thousand evil spirits, Apostles and their spawn since being branded by the God Hand. File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) turned into be a deadly fighter once becoming a humanoid homunculus, having devoured his household's entire security staff and defeated the likes of his more experienced great-great grandfather Dr. Butterfly and the seasoned warrior Genji Ikusabe. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the strongest martial arts master in the world, able to destroy entire terrorist organization by herself. File:The_Blue_Flames_of_Hell_by_Rei_Ogami.gif|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) was able to kill entire armies of hoodlums, yakuza, corrupt policemen, and military-trained personnel with his blue flame. File:Toki_Repels_Bullets.PNG|Toki (Code:Breaker) obliterating an army of military-trained guards with his magnetism, easily deflecting their bullets back at them… File:Toki_guns.jpg|…or by using his deadly marksmanship to snipe them down at tremendous precision and distance. Kurumi_tokisaki.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) is immensely powerful S-Class Spirit being capable singlehandedly wiping out an army of DEM Wizards and Bandersnatch robots. File:GokuArmy.jpg|As a child, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) single-handedly defeated and destroyed the Red Ribbon Army and ever since then, he has increased in both strength and power. His martial art skills, ki abilities, and various transformations allow him to overcome the strongest of opponents throughout his life. Vegeta_DBZ Vector.png|Much like his rival, Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) is a very powerful Saiyan warrior. His energy based attacks, physical techniques, and Super Saiyans transformations have allowed to defeated countless enemies. True Golden Frieza.png|In his mastered Golden Form, Frieza (Dragon Ball Super) single handedly defeated an entire army of assassins within a few minutes. Even one that was empowered by a God of Destruction. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Berserker form, Kale (Dragon Ball Super) started overpowering most of the fighters in the Tournament of Power, inclduing Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and even scored a few defeats in succession. Natsu Dragneel flamefist.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a top class Fairy Tail member and the strongest demon from the Book of Zeref, his strength is so insane he can take down over 900 highly trained soldiers with just one breath attack. Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Knight.jpg|Erza "Titania" Scarlet (Fairy Tail) has defeated over 100 high-level monsters in a row, which was considered impossible, even for the best. File:Acnologia_Human_Form.png|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) the King of Dragons possess ludicrous power that he is greater than the entire formidable armies of Alvarez and Ishgar and the mighty Wizard Saints and the dreaded Spriggan 12 Kenshiro's Nunchaku 2.gif|After years of training, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) can easily kill several humans without taking a single hit... Kenshiro vs Asura Grunts.jpg|...single-handley killing various armies of the Land of Asura. King Bradley's Swordsmanship.gif|A powerful human Homunculi, King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist series) possessed inhuman skill in swordsmanship that allow him dispatch countless soldiers as if it were a mere sport. File:Hattori_Zenzo_vs._Kiheitai.png|Hattori Zenzō (Gintama) single-handedly taking down the entire Kiheitai fleet with his immense ninja techniques alone. File:Utsuro_Kills_Armies.png|Utsuro (Gintama) single-handedly slaughtered a majority of the Shinsengumi and Harusame's 7th Division of Yato members. Alucard hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) Cao cao.png|Hailed as the Strongest Human, Cao Cao (Highschool DxD) is a powerful fighter and the wielder of the True Longinus, being able to fight the most powerful supernatural beings. Vali_Lucifer.jpg|Vali Lucifer (Highschool DxD) is descendant of Satan Lucifer and the wielder of the Divine Dividing, Azazel stated Vali is the most powerful White Dragon Emperor to have ever existed. Issei using Dress Break on Diodara's Peerage.gif|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) is the wielder of the Longinus Boosted Gear, through constant intense training Issei became a extremely powerful fighter, able to fight the most powerful supernatural beings from a Super Devil to a Evil God and even one of the strongest Evil Dragon. Dulio.jpg|Dulio Gesulado (Highschool DxD) is the wielder of the Longinus Zenith Tempest and Strongest Exorcist of the Church. Regulus_Rey_Leather_Rex_(LN).jpg|Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD) is wielder of the Longinus Regulus Nemea and a extremely powerful martial art master. Hayato_Fūrinji.jpg|Hayato Furinji (History’s Mightiest Disciple Kenichi) is the ultimate one-man army, able to take on an entire military base all by himself, as well as use humans like shurikens and strong enough to destroy tanks by himself, all while fighting with his eyes closed and only using 0.0002% of his full power. SengokuEmaki13 (Band of Seven).png|The Band of Seven (InuYasha) were a group of mercenaries that savagely slaughtered entire armies. Even one of them was capable of grave destruction, but together they could “do the work of a hundred men. Shin the Monsterous Swordsman of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|A master swordsman and powerful weapon specialist, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is capable of taking on multiple opponents with his skills... One Army by Shin.png|...displaying it with his King's Sword's swordsmanship as he killed multiple Wei soldiers... One Man Army by Shin.png|...deciamating an entire Zhao battalion as a 1000-man commander... One Man Army by Moubu.png|''Great General'' Mou Bu of Qin (Kingdom) is a powerful man of immense strength and his weapon of choice displays his brutal strength on the battlefield, smashing through multiple heavily armored soldiers with one swing of his war mace. One-Man Army by Earl Shi.PNG|Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) Sun_Seto.jpg|Sun Seto (My Bride is a Mermaid) is skilled in swordplay to the extent that she was able to take on and defeat a rival yakuza gang by herself. Minato Namikaze (Naruto) rasengan.gif|During the final days of Third Great Shinobi War, Minato Namikaze (Naruto) became famous for killing over 100 shinobi earning the title the Yellow Flash. If he was so much as spotted anywhere near the battlefields, the enemy would sound the retreat. Puppet Sasori.png|Sasori of the Red Sand (Naruto) was a powerful puppeteer shinobi and a cunning one at that, his supreme skill in Puppet Mastery allowed him to assassinate the Third Kazekage and destroy an entire nation. File:Six_Paths_of_Pain.gif|The Six Paths of Pain (Naruto) were known for the entire destruction of the Hidden Rain and Hidden Leaf Villages. Sasuke vs. Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is a extraordinarily skilled swordsman, able to slay an army of skilled Samurai with ease. File:Madara-fight.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) annihilate half of the relatively undamaged Fourth Division seconds after being resurrected and was strong enough to defeat the 5 Great Kages. Obito's Wood Release.gif|Even at the age of 14, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) was able to slaughter an army of the Bloody Mist ANBU ninja… Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|…and after sealing the Ten-Tails into his body becaming it's Jinchuriki, he could take the entire Allied Shinobi forces and overpower them. Borsalino-Kizaru Anime.png|Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) single-handedly captured 500 pirates during his raid on Sabaody Archipelago. The_New_Blackbeard_Pirates.png|The Blackbeard Pirates (One Piece) are extremely powerful fighters, each member capable of decimating entire countries… YamiGuraNoMi.png|…and particularly their leader Marshall D. Teach, possessing powers of both Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi Devil Fruits, the most powerful fruits for both Logia and Parameica class. File:Kuro's_Brutality.png|During his final day as a pirate, Kuro (One Piece) killed an entire ship full of trained Marines with his immense speed. Amande_massacre_knight_one.gif|Charlotte Amande (One Piece) is a powerful master swordwoman… Amande_massacre_knight_two.gif|…capable of massacring an entire army of armored knights single-handedly. Rob_Lucci_slaughter.gif||Rob Lucci (One Piece) is a genius Rokushiki master hailed as the strongest assassin of his generation. Even at the age of thirteen he killed over 500 soldiers and a entire crew of pirates by himself. Vinsmoke Judge Anime Infobox.png|Vinsmoke Judge (One Piece) is the supreme commander of the Germa 66, and is a immensely powerful warrior in his own right. Luffy_Zoro_Sanji_Vs_Beast_Pirates.gif|Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) are the three strongest members of the Straw Hat Pirates, refereed as the Monster Trio. They are capable of defeating entire armies of pirates, marines, giant monsters and bring down the most powerful enemies of the New World. Straw_hats_Vs_Marine.gif|After two years of extensive training, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky and Brook (One Piece) became highly skilled and formidable fighters able to defeat large numbers of powerful enemies in the New World. File:Charlotte_Family_Infobox.png|Charlotte Perospero, Compote, Katakuri, Smoothie, Daifuku & Oven (One Piece) are the strongest members of the Big Mom Pirates, their strength is described as monsterous even among a Yonko Pirate Crew. Saitama's Agility.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) KenshinOVA.png|Kenshin Hiruma (Rurouni Kenshin) the Battosai (Man Slayer) can dispatch several opponents with little effort while only using his sheath. Honoka (The Third).jpg|Honoka (The Third) once destroyed an entire army all by herself with just a single swing of her sword. Saito vs. Army of 70000.png|Saito Hiraga (Zero no Tsukaima) is the current incarnation of Gandalfr: The Left Hand of God. Being Gandalfr grants him incredible physical capabilities and innate mastery of all weapons, allowing him to single-handed fought an army of 70,000. Tatenashi Sarashiki (Infinite Stratos).jpg|Personal IS pilots (Infinite Stratos) have been military trained in using the IS to it full potential, giving them comparable strength to a country's military. Tatenashi Sarashiki has displayed her ability to easily handle other personal IS pilots. Gabimaru's Restraint (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|The result of hellish Iwagakure ninja training, Gabimaru the Empty (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) is a walking one man army... Gabimaru the Empty's Skill (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).png|...showcasing his skills as he killed over 20 samurai officers during his assert. Video Games Batman Arkham Knight.gif|Batman (Arkham Series) is an extraordinary martial art master, able to fight single-handedly the most dangerous criminals and crime syndicates of Gotham Underworld. Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses speed, strength, durability, and stamina far beyond anything one could call human. The greatest assets to his abilities: his Mantra affinity, Wrath, allows him to increase his power to the point where he able to destroy entire fleets, The Gohma: Vlitra, and even Chakravartin The Creator himself. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|The Doom Slayer (Doom) can single-handedly defeat legions composed of the strongest demons of Hell. SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|Some SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are capable of taking on the battlefield alone. Kratos-gow.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) is one of the best examples of this ability. He has shown impressive feats of strength and magic in order to defeat hundreds of foes, deities, and even the mighty Zeus. Gordon_Freeman.jpg|Gordon Freeman (Half-Life Series) is capable of defeating hundreds of US Marines, Overwatch Soldiers and Synths on his own. Jak TPL Render.png|As shown multiple times in his life, Jak (Jak and Daxter series) has proven to be a vary capable fighter. Thanks to his ability to channel various forms of Eco, melee skills, and acrobatics, he has defeated ambushes of Lurkers, Crimson Guards, Metal Heads, and Dark Makers. Battle of the 1000 Heartless.jpg|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) can handle an entire army of 1000 Heartless with little effort. X Buster.jpg|Possessing speed, strength, endurance,his traditional X-buster, and his limitless potential, X (Mega Man X series) is capable of taking on numerous Mavericks, Mechaniloids, and even Sigma however strong they may be. Xt1 zerostand.jpg|As shown in the past, present and future, Zero (Mega Man X, Zero, and ZX series) has shown to be strong enough to take on an army of Mavericks single-highhandedly. Big_Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear) is renowned as the greatest soldier of the 20th century. Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) has fought the massive legions of the Space Pirates for years. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is the Ultimate Ninja. As the Dragon Ninja of Hayabusa, Ryu's master-level skills of hand to hand combat, Ninpo and weaponry, especially with his Dragon Sword, has allowed him to overwhelm and defeat enemy ninja, solidiers,robots, cyborgs, mutants, monsters, Fiends, and even supreme dieties such as the Greater Fiends and Archfiends Sonic_Wreck-It_Ralph.png|As The Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) is well known for using his speed while in ball form to combat hundreds of Dr. Eggman's robots as his speed in his ball form is strong enough to break or cut through their metallic armor. Outside of his speed, he possesses great physical combat skills despite having little to no training in martial arts as seen when he faced off against the Gizoid, Emerl, who possessed all of the abilities of him and his allies. Nightmare on The Battlefield.gif|Nightmare (Soul series) has been known to be a scourge on the battlefield, able to vanquish entire armies with his demonic sword Soul Edge. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can singlehandedly defeat entire armies of Octarians and the five Great Octoweapons. Strider Hiryu.jpg|Strider Hiryu (Strider series) is a high-tech mercenary of the highest caliber. His skills in martial arts, agility, speed, trick tools, and his Falchion have allowed him to defeat robots, dinosaurs, warships, and even Grandmaster Meio. Heihachi fighting skills.gif|Heihachi Mashima (Tekken) is supreme martial art master, able to take down majority of the technologically advanced Tekken Force army by pure might and skill. Link Soul Calibur 2.jpg|By carrying the Spirit of the Hero, armed with his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, bearing the Triforce of Courage and mastery and possession of multiple weapons, gadgets, and magical items, Link (The Legend of Zelda seriea) is able to overcome countless forces of evil such as monsters, demons, the undead, and even Ganondorf. Snow_Demon_H.png|Snow Demon (Valkyrie Crusade) is know as the One-Demon Army. Kazuma_Kiryu_in_Yakuza_6.jpg|Kazuma Kiryuu (Yakuza) is an extraordinary martial art master, able to fight off entire gangs of Yakuza and overwhelm extremely strong fighters such as Majima and Taiga Category:Powers Combat Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries